


I F*cking Hate This Game

by swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat doesn't like Truth or Dare.<br/>He really doesn't like it when Vriska forces personal truth questions on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I F*cking Hate This Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was spur-of-the-moment and probably really sucky but I wanted to upload it anyways.  
> Rated for Karkat cursing.
> 
> SONG INSPIRATION (listening to the radio so idek): It's Not Over - Daughtery, Lighters - Bad Meets Evil feat. Bruno Mars, Good Life - One Republic, If You Could Only See - Tonic

“Come oooooooon, Vantas, spill it! ::::)”

“NO FUCK YOU”

“You picked truth so you gotta answer!!!!!!!!”

“ONCE AGAIN, FUCK YOU. FUCK THIS GAME. AND FUCK ME FOR LETTING YOU GUYS CONVINCE ME TO PLAY.”

Out of boredom, some of the trolls had gathered ‘round for a game of Truth or Dare, a concept recently explained to them by the humans. It was quickly becoming their favorite game. Well, excluding Karkat. He was fonder of making up ridiculous dares for the others to do than actually doing any himself. And whenever Vriska asked ‘truth or dare?’ he was smart enough not to ask for a dare. That could probably get him killed.

But answering this truth was not an option, either.

“Karkat just answer! We’re all soooooooo curious, and it’s such a simple question too!” Vriska edged on.

“Admittedly I Am Wondering What You Will Answer As Well”

“KANAYA DON’T TAKE HER SIDE,” Karkat growled at his moirail.

“Just Voicing My Opinion”

“WELL QUIT IT. AND I’M NOT ANSWERING SO JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING DARE.”

“Fiiiiiiiine, grumpy! I dare you to answer the question!”

“FUCK NO! I’M SKIPPING MY TURN.”

“You can’t skip your turn, that’s against the rules! So just answer!”

“YOU JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS GAME LAST WEEK LIKE THE REST OF US, HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THAT’S A RULE OR NOT?!”

“I just do, now answer!!!!!!!!”

“NO! AUGHHH.” Karkat buried his face in his hands.

“This Is Beginning To Get Insufferable”

“WH4T’S 1NSUFF3R4BL3? >:?”

“Oh Hello Terezi”

“TEREZI?!”

Karkat whipped his head up to see Terezi sitting herself down next to him.

“NUH UH NO GET OUT OF HERE YOU CAN’T BE HERE”

“4WW WHY NOT?”

“BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW LEAVE”

“NOT GOOD 3NOUGH OF 4N 3XCUS3, 1’M ST4Y1NG!”

“Oh why the long face Karkat? You afraid Terezi’s gonna spill before you?”

“FUCK OFF!”

“SP1LL WH4T? WH4T’S GO1NG ON?”

“We’re playing truth or dare!!!!!!!”

Terezi could smell the apprehension coming off of Karkat. “1S TH1S 4BOUT YOUR BLOOD COLOR 4G41N, K4RKL3S?”

“EVERYBODY KNOWS AND NOBODY CARES, WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS”

“TH3N WH4T-“

“I JUST DON’T WANT TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OKAY?!”

“8ut it’s such a good question! May8e you’d like to answer it for him, sis!”

“D3P3NDS. WH4T’S TH3 QU3ST1ON?”

“NO FUCK THAT I’D RATHER I ANSWER IT THAN TEREZI”

“Then answer!”

“You Mine As Well Give Her What She Wants Karkat Or This Will Go On All Day”

“AUGH I PLATONICALLY HATE YOU, SPIDER BITCH.”

“Why thank youuuuuuuu, Karkat! Now fess up!”

“...LOQAM.”

“Excuse me?”

“I KISSED HER ON LOQAM.”

“...that’s it? Pfft please Karkat I’m not naive, there’s surely more than that!”

“W41T, WHO’D YOU K1SS ON LOQ4M??”

“Shh let him finish!”

“MAYBE...MAYBE WE KISSED A WHILE ON LOMAT...”

“YOU K1SS3D SOM3ON3 ON LOM4T TOO? WH4T TH3 FUCK! >:[“

“Wow, on my home turf and I missed it! 8ut that’s not that extravagant, you’re still hiding something! Come on Karkaaaaaaaat, don’t tell me that’s all the lip action you got!”

“Vriska Dont Push Him If That Was All Then That Was-“

“WE FUCKING MADE OUT ON LOTAF, THERE YOU HAPPY NOW?!” His face went red and he reburied it in his hands.

“WHO TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BO- OH.” The identity of Karkat’s make out partner suddenly dawned on Terezi and she blushed bright teal.

“NOW YOU SEE WHY I DIDN’T WANT TO ANSWER...”

“Its Nothing To Be Ashamed Of You Two Are In A For The Most Part Healthy Matespritship And Making Out Is Sweet And Romantic”

“KANAYA. PLEASE.”

Vriska looked back and forth at Karkat and Terezi's blushing faces and cackled.

“8mg th8s is the b8st tr8th or d8re ev8r! I’m wr8tting th8s one d8wn!!!!!!!!”

She pulled out a pencil and piece of paper from her pocket and added to the growing list.

TRUTH QUESTIONS THAT MAKE KARKAT QUIRM  
-What color’s your 8lood?  
-When’s the last time you used your 8ucket?  
-Where during sGrub did you and Terezi kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you forgot:  
> LOQAM = Land of Quartz and Melody (Aradia's planet)  
> LOMAT = Land of Maps and Treasure (Vriska's planet)  
> LOTAF = Land of Thought and Flow (Terezi's planet)
> 
> To anyone waiting for Fairytalestuck to update: I'm getting there, it's just taking a while because East of Derse, West of Prospit is a long story to tell.


End file.
